


Waiting for the Right Moment

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Parents, Married Couple, Prompt Fill, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Darcy has two surprises for Steve.





	Waiting for the Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”

Darcy Lewis-Rogers jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice. His tone was even – not disappointed, like she’d feared, but also not ecstatic, like she’d hoped. She slowly turned to face him. Her husband of just six months was leaning in the doorway of their kitchen, arms crossed in front of his chest, but his expression was carefully neutral.

 _If faces were countries, his would be Switzerland right now._ At his raised eyebrow, she smiled weakly. “Um, would you believe I was waiting for the right moment?”

“Such as?” he asked, the corner of his mouth tilting slightly upward.

Darcy clung to that tiny little half-smile like a lifeline. “Right after Bruce and Tony were done analyzing your, um, ‘little soldiers.’” The Science Bros wanted to know if any effects of the supersoldier serum would be passed on to Steve’s children or if they would be like he’d been before. Darcy didn’t care either way. _Skinny or not, they’ll be our kids._

The half-smile grew as his expression changed to fondly amused. “You’re a married woman, Darce. You can call them what they are.”

“Okay, okay,” she said, blushing a bit. “Your sperm. Happy?”

“Yes.” He moved away from the wall and approached her. “How long have you known?” His tone was gentle now, the tone she’d come to expect from her heart-of-gold superhero, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

“Just a week,” she said, returning his embrace. “I may hate my periods but my cycle’s been like clockwork since I was eighteen, so when I was late, I knew something was wonky.”

Steve chuckled. “I thought you had the flu … or maybe too many of Jane’s Pop-Tarts.”

She grinned. “Nope – got my flu shot like a good girl and you can never have too many Pop-Tarts.” Her grin faltered. “So, um … are you happy about this? I know we said we wanted to wait a year or two...”

He smiled a bit. “Yeah, but the stork obviously had other plans.” He lowered his forehead to hers then murmured, “I’m very happy, Darcy. I’ve always wanted a big family and now we’re off to a good start.”

Darcy sighed in relief. “Who told you? I need to know who can’t keep a secret.”

“Friday. She was worried about you.”

 _She and I are going to have words about privacy later._ “I mean, I’m glad to know she cares, but this was my secret to tell.” _And I’m not pouting, dammit._ The smile he gave her told her that she was, in fact, pouting.

“I’m sure there’ll be other secrets that’ll be all yours to tell.”

“Oh, there are,” Darcy said, grinning wide. “Did she tell you we’re having twins?”


End file.
